The Meaning of Love-ED
by UPlover
Summary: After the shark attack Edd has broken up with Eddy. Ed, Edd, Eddy and May go for a weekend camping trip. Will everything go smoothly?
1. Chapter 1

"This is going to be the best! Three nights, under the stars, four best friends," Ed jollied as they all drove down the road through the countryside.

Ed and May spied the occupants in the backseat through the rear view mirror. Edd and Eddy avoided eye contact, let alone even the possible chance of their knees touching. This was the closest they'd ever been to one another in two months.

"Come on, guys! Perk up! We're livin' up the last two weeks of summer, aren't we?" May hollered to the two gloomy friends.

"This'll be better than prying our eyes open to go to school in a few days," Eddy grumped but still smiling. He sat in this position with his leg crossed over the other and using his arms as a head rest. Edd stared, mesmerized, at this position as if the teenager were one of those statues flexing its built in muscles to all its passersby.

The second Eddy found Edd staring at him Edd whipped his head back around. "I believe it's a pleasure going back to school. After a summer of letting our minds wander aimlessly it'll be best to get back into the swing of routine and focus on… what's important."

Edd sadly hugged himself while Eddy took quite offence. Luckily, the conversation ended there.

Ed and May frowned. Edd and Eddy breaking up was the worst news anybody could hear. This summer was one of the worst of their lives. What started off as a vacation then turned into a shark attack causing Edd to break up with Eddy. There was hardly any reason to. All Edd had to remark was that he thought they'd be safer.

This was the first time the four of them did something together since June. The months withered by like a snail trying to win a race. Except there was no prize at the finish line. Just the awful knowing that they were going back to school.

Hopefully, just hopefully, something good would come out from this trip.

"Look! We're here!" Ed marveled seeing the 'Camp Sarandoga' sign. "We haven't been here in ages."

"I wonder if there's fish this year," Eddy said aloud having to look out Edd's window. Edd could feel Eddy breathing over his shoulder. His warm breath. Edd closed his eyes briefly remembering when Eddy massaged his shoulders and he'd kiss his neck with his warm lips.

" _I think that I am familiar with the fact that you are going to ignore this particular problem until it swims up and BITES YOU ON THE ASS!"_

 _Eddy jumped hearing Edd's hard tone and use of language that was not a part of his vocabulary. He couldn't angle himself properly to face his boyfriend as his leg was elevated in a cast._

" _Where is this comin' from? I just said I wanted to forget about it."_

 _Edd walked around the little room. It was only a day ago where they were trapped in the middle of the ocean being stalked by a shark. The teenager was still high strung from the predicament._

" _Eddy, why did you take us out in the middle of the ocean in that bad which was not ours in the first place?"_

 _It wasn't easy for Eddy to talk to him. Eddy wouldn't stand still. "Can you sit down and chill out?"_

" _Answer my question, Eddy."_

Edd raced out of the car before the vehicle was placed in park.

"Uh… I needed to stretch my legs," Edd said, his heart sinking into his stomach. "Sitting in a car for long periods of time can induce irregular blood flow."

Ed gave Eddy's shoulder a pat who was silently sulking to himself as he got out of the car. He couldn't remember the last time Eddy smiled. That day at the hospital he remembered Edd running passed him sobbing and then Eddy looking as if he had the life sucked out of him.

"How's the leg feel, Eddy?" Ed asked looking at the fading scars.

"A little stiff. Maybe some mountain climbing will get it back into shape," Eddy stated as he flexed his leg. He bent down, popping it in the process. "Ow! Guess I'm turning into an old man faster than I thought!"

The friends laughed finally dismissing that tension in the atmosphere. It was one of the last weekends to enjoy their freedom before summer's end. Who wanted to go into a school year feeling blue? Everyone at least needed something to look forward to.

"Wow, look at this campground!" May dazzled walking towards the cliff side which had one of the best views she could ever see. It overlooked a forest of trees, a little brook, and it was sure the bring out one of the best sunsets. Their campground was surrounded by a forest of trees which looked as if they'd go on for miles. Maybe even mazes like that topiary maze in _The Shining_.

"Why didn't you take me here before, Ed?" May asked as they unloaded the car.

"We kinda forgot about this old place," Ed answered taking out the sleeping bags. "We loved coming out here. Now we can enjoy it together, my little bunny." Ed pulled May close rubbing their noses together as if they were bunnies.

The mood changed back to that heartbreak vibe where Edd wanted so badly to rub his nose against Eddy's so he could touch his soft skin.

"Uh, yes, well, it's all fun and games but we really must be careful in the woods. It's been a hot summer. We must watch where we step if we ever go through those parts." Edd explained as if he were a science teacher.

"Can you lay off being a teacher for a while? It's bad enough school starts in two weeks," Eddy joked. Eddy's little joke actually made Edd laugh.

The quartet moved on to pitching the tents. Or try. Heck, nobody knew the proper way to set up a tent. First the tent looked as if it were a T-Rex attacking sticks, and then a pineapple. and finally to what conceivably looked as if it could have been a tent. The opening was at least close to the ground.

"We should also find a safe area to put the silverware, and flashlights, of this rope must be in an area where we can locate in emergencies…"

"That probably means we're never going to find it again," Eddy snickered.

Edd's body stiffened. Placing his hands on his hips and turning to Eddy who was rolling around on the ground laughing, Edd gave the teenager a look only a parent would give. "What may I ask does that mean?"

"Nothin', I'm just saying characters in movies can never find what they're looking for during the worst times."

"Is that all?" Edd asked still confused about what Eddy found so hilarious.

"That and you look cuuuu-" Eddy's voice withered away like one of those heart monitors which tracked a person's heart rate. He was almost about to lean on Edd's shoulder like in the old days. Wait, he still did that when they were… just friends. Could he still do that now? It wasn't using Edd as a perch that he missed. It was hugging him. Wow, that was odd to think, especially coming from the guy who once hated any kind of physical affection.

"- like a cuddly angry cat ready to pounce," Eddy finished. That was the dumbest line ever but at least it covered him.

—

The stars were breathtaking as the four teenagers sat out on the rocky cliff side enjoying the view together. It was decided that they were going to sleep out in the night. Edd actually obliged. Eddy brought up the time where they ventured out from the cul-de-sac and had to make a resting place in this open area when they were thirteen. Edd was all up in arms and labeled everything.

Edd proclaimed that he'd grown up since then. The truth was that he forgot to bring a tent of his own. Ed and May were already sharing a tent. Eddy brought his own. It had enough room to fit two. Although he wanted so badly to sleep next to Eddy again, or to cuddle his husky body as he cradled his head into the crook of his neck… no, he couldn't do that.

At least he was laying next to Eddy on the cliffside.

"Can you believe we have to go back to school after next week?" May asked trying to start a conversation.

"We never got to go see the new Avengers movie." Eddy stated.

"But, Eddy, we never liked those movies," Ed said, furring his brow.

"That didn't stop us. We laughed at anything!"

"Didn't we see 'Everything, Everything' at the beginning of the summer?" Edd asked.

Eddy turned his head to Edd. "Yeah, it was just us."

Edd rose his eyes. "Oh yes, my mistake."

"What were you going to say about it?" Eddy asked. He wanted to keep the conversation going, but really to see what Edd had to say about the topic. "I remember how you dragged me to see it."

Edd let out a small laugh. "Yes, I did. You were always so tolerant, Eddy."

"Ain't I still?"

"Oh, why yes, Eddy. You're loyal and trustworthy." Edd remarked turning on to his side. He wanted to touch his face but remembered they were no longer together. Didn't he touch it when they weren't a couple?

Eddy sat up pounding his fists against the rock. "I thought I was immature and dangerous which is the reason why I couldn't handle a relationship. You know, it's ironic how one week after we saw that movie we went to Amity island, ain't it?"

 _Oh dear_ , Ed and May thought. They closed their eyes in wait for the argument.

"Oh Eddy, don't think about that. I'd rather we not remember that horrific incident. Forgive me, I should never have brought up the subject," Edd sadly rolled back onto his back returning to look at the stars. Tears were threatening his eyes. No, it was over… right?

"You're the one brought it up. I thought you were looking to talk about… something."

Edd reached over and placed a hand on Eddy's chest. He immediately took it away. "Sorry. Um," Edd couldn't bare to look at him in the eyes. "You didn't know what you were doing, Eddy. That's all. Besides, it's past. The past doesn't matter."

Ed and May awaited for the war to carry out. Instead nothing happened. All was quiet. A painful quiet. Was it right that they were out here? They prayed to God hoping that Edd and Eddy would finally talk things out one way or another.

"So anybody want to go hiking tomorrow?" May asked.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose up over the trees shedding light into all wood homes awaking animals and making flowers bloom. The mountains looked beautiful as the sun hit them so perfectly making rocks glisten in the yellow, orange gleam.

The birds were singing. Edd was rather fond of the distinct noises birds emitted. It was there way of communication. Edd liked to study their movements and interactions. They flew. Birds were free. They could mate, have children, and live up to five years.

Edd's dream-like state was slowly coming to an end. A dove flew past and sat by its lover. But, then the lover flew away. What happened? Should the dove go after? Or leave? Were they meant to be together?

Opening his eyes, Edd gasped immediately sitting up. If he had been any closer he would have rolled himself right off the cliffside.

"What's going on?' A sleepy May yawned, rubbing the sand from her eyes.

Eddy sat up. He had no idea how to discuss the situation. When he woke up that morning he and Edd were facing one another, so close to touching their noses together. He wasn't sure how they ended up like that during the night. Was it him? Was it Edd? Was it by accident? Or on purpose?

"Um, did I touch your hand during the night?" Edd asked, practically huddled up near the edge of the cliff. Two birds were flying together enjoying their freedom.

"Maybe. We do strange things when we sleep," Eddy remarked, trying to laugh it off. That feeling of absolute bliss was still there, warming the insides of his stomach. And his heart.

"Yeah! I once did something in my sleep! I shaved my eyebrow!" Ed announced trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh! Marie told me I was lifting weights once in my sleep. And in my dream I dropped a weight on my foot. Can feet bruise because of a dream?"

As Ed and May rejoiced sharing stories, Edd hugged himself tighter. They used to be like Ed and May. The first time he and Eddy ever slept together was the best nights of his life. With Eddy's arms curled around him, snuggling Edd close to his warm body, for the first time Eddy felt safe. He had to spend most nights alone as his parents were out late working, so they said. When he or Eddy woke up the next morning their noses were touching.

Edd turned ever so slightly to look at Eddy who shared the same heartbreak.

" _I wanted to spend time with you, Dee. I didn't think about the consequences. What matters is that we're okay."_

" _Eddy, look at you." Edd gestured to his leg wrapped in plaster. He was in surgery for hours yesterday. The doctors were worried that he wasn't going to make it with the amount of blood he lost. "You never think before going through with your actions, Eddy."_

 _Eddy sat up a bit. "That's never bothered you before."_

 _Edd wouldn't look at him. He was trying to stare out the window at whatever was there._

" _If there's somethin' else buggin' yah then spit it out!" Eddy voice rose in the tension. Although he felt annoyed he was anxious for what Edd was trying to tell him._

 _Edd's hands still shook. He hadn't fully recovered from yesterday. Eddy wasn't sure if it was right for the doctors to release him. His face was as pale as a ghost when he he was brought into the room to visit him that morning._

" _Eddy, maybe we should go back to being friends."_

"How long were you awake?" Edd asked.

"Not long. Maybe ten minutes." _Try an hour, or more._

"I'm sorry." Edd apologised, looking back over the cliffside.

"About what?" Now Eddy was really growing annoyed with Edd's behavior.

"… I don't know…"

—

Ed and May tried to warm up a sausage over the fire for their breakfast. They playfully fought one another arguing the right temperature it needed to be cooked at. At least they were having fun.

As Eddy munched on his cold cereal he spied Edd moping by the tent. His eyes were red. He hadn't eaten anything yet. Edd was the one who proclaimed breakfast to be the most important meal of the day.

Eddy shook his head and looked away. If Edd wanted to get back together he was the one who needed to start that conversation.

May nudged Ed. Ed nodded. His hand moved to the radio.

The music that blared out from the speaker was energetic and adventurous. It immediately perked Edd up.

"Hey, Double Dee, it's your favorite song! Radio's must read our minds!" Ed mused.

"Come on, let's get a work out before this hike!" May said already shaking her body to the tune of the song.

Ed and May got up to dance. They started spinning one another around.

Ed and May's… (whatever you call it, if it was) … dancing encouraged Eddy to join in. He liked to dance. He always studied one of his favorite singers dance moves. Then he could develop his own unique dance style.

"Come on, Double Dee! Who says a stick can dance! It's your favorite song!" Eddy encouraged. He at least had to cheer him up. What kind of person would he be to ignore his friends feelings?

Edd laughed at the ridiculous fashion Eddy danced. It was obviously to get attention as he shook his butt in front of him. Edd slowly stepped in and lightly moved around the beat of the music.

"Double Dee, come on! You call that dancing? I've seen you dance before!" Eddy playfully mocked.

"Yes, I remember the…" he stopped himself. Eddy didn't seem to notice him say anything as he spoke so softly.

"You're still trapped in the 70′s or some age! What's that dancing? Moving your fingers up and down? Sheesh! Move your ass!"

Edd wiped the memory away and started dancing around more. The whole campground filled with music. Ed and May joined together twirling one another around. Ed even dipped her.

Edd found himself dancing closer to Eddy. Eddy was staring at him with those eyes. His dazzling blue eyes. It was like… that night they attended a party in Amity Island. They danced until they collapsed to the ground in pure exhaustion. Edd's hands were around Eddy's shoulders while Eddy's hands were fit perfectly around his hips. Edd lost himself in the moment thinking how lucky he was. He had everything he needed. He was happy.

Until the shark attack that very next day.

Edd shreaked and backed away when he realized he was hugging Eddy's body and staring into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Edd shouted.

"What the hell is wrong?" Eddy shouted back, feeling accused as if he committed some crime.

"We broke up!" Edd's voice was rather forceful. And sharp too.

"Yeah. I'm aware of what YOU did!" Eddy barred throwing an accusing finger at Edd.

Edd felt tears threatening his eyes again. He hugged himself. "Then… stop it!"

Eddy sighed. He was bent on dropping the whole conversation. Staring hatefully at the ground he kicked a stone away from him into the fire. Before speaking again, he took a breath.

"Do you want to talk?" Eddy asked as calmly as he could.

"What do we need to converse about, Eddy?" Edd sniffled.

"How come you keep bringing up the past? 'It doesn't matter', those were your words! You're clearly still have a fling for me." Eddy answered throwing his hands into the air. Then, Eddy realized something so cruel and heartbreaking to himself that he swore a surge of lightning cracked open his heart.

"Did I really never matter in those two years, four months, eleven hundred thousand minutes and 100 whatever seconds?!"

Edd looked up at Eddy who was practically shaking in anger. And then he looked at the fading scars on his leg.

"O-Our pasts are still a part of us."

"Yeah, like how we were once together. And happy? Whatever that is. Right, I have no clue what emotions are!" Eddy fumed, his voice beginning to rasp as his breathing caught in his throat.

A sob escaped Edd's throat as he turned away unable to face Eddy. "Why did you make us fall in love?"

Eddy blinked. "Excuse me? Uh, news flash, WE fell in love!"

"Guys…" May interrupted.

"Maybe you should…"

"Should what? You're the ones who brought us out here!" Eddy shouted at Ed. "Wasn't this the plan all along? To get Double Dee and I back together! Good plan, it's working!"

"We weren't meant to be," Edd confessed. "W-We were nev-er meant to be," It's like Edd's whole world just cracked open. "You got us into danger."

"You're gonna bring that up again? Sure, fine, let's talk about it. You clearly need to! It traumatised me too! You think I don't wake up from nightmares thinkin' a shark is floating around in my room?! I stayed awake for blubbering, hysterical you while I was bleeding out! If it weren't for me you wouldn't have been able to get yourself out of that mess!" Eddy felt his heart pumping inside as tears started to drench his own face. The heartache flowed rapidly through his blood heating up his entire body until he could feel himself perspiring.

"You know, I don't think that's what all this is about." Eddy pointed out.

"Oh, you're so immature!" Edd screamed balling his fists and stomping his foot on the ground.

"And you're not?"

May finally stepped into the middle of the volcano stopping the hot lava from reaching Edd. She couldn't handle anymore of these firey insults being thrown at one another. "Can you guys please talk this out?" she begged, feeling as if she wanted to cry.

"Let's go on this stupid hike." Eddy angrily said moving to throw on his hiking shoes.

Ed pressed his hand to Eddy's shoulder practically whipping his friend off his feet. "No, you two are going to settle things once and for all!"

May slowly approached Edd who was shaking so violently from the tears that were being trapped inside. "Double Dee," May said softly. "What is this really about?"

Edd stared at Eddy once more. The love. And at the scars. He shook his head from side to side as if he were trying to hit an insect without his hands. "I don't wish to talk about it. I want to forget."

"Yeah, it's past," Eddy admitted in this dejected voice. "Past doesn't matter to me. In fact it's full of worthless cruel lies."

"Excuse me." And Edd ran into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Eddy, why would you say something…"

"Not right now, Ed!" Eddy steamed putting his hands in front of his friends face. He marched off with his fists tightly clenched. Tears sprang from his eyes as soon as he was turned away from Ed and May. This had been a difficult period of time enough.

Trouble.

Yeah, maybe he was trouble. That's just who he was. What you saw was what you got.

Though it was hard right now. Edd made him feel… everything.,,

Ed sighed, putting his head into his hands. Why did everything have to be like this? In another year they were all going to be taking their separate paths. They'd been able to get though all the bad times before. And his friends were so happy together. They couldn't ruin it.

"Oh Ed, it's not our faults," May assured, giving her boyfriend a hug.

"I need to talk to…" Ed looked from Eddy and then into the woods. "… one of them."

"Do you want me to talk to Double Dee?" May asked.

Ed's face immediately lit up, hugging his girlfriend tighter. "What would I do without you my little bunny?" he kissed her on the cheek.

"It's the least I can do. Besides Double Dee and I are friends. I'm sure we can all talk things out."

"And then go on our hike!" Ed happily stated.

The couple rubbed their noses together like bunnies before parting.

May walked off into the woods. She completely forgot that she'd never gone through these parts. So many trees were planted out here. It was similar to the woods in the back of their trailer park. Oh, where, could Edd have gone? He could be anyone? It was easy for one of them to get lost.

Then, she remembered a warning from Edd. They needed to be careful around the woods, especially at this time of year. Whatever that was referring to she needed to find Edd and quick.

"Double Dee?" she called. hoping for someone to answer.

It wasn't an answer but at least Edd's sniffling lead May to the crying boy. He was sitting on a rock, his back shaking up and down. He sat near a grassy land where it looked as if mud surrounded it.

This wasn't Edd. Although he wasn't much of a germaphobe like she used to know him.

Sitting next him, May wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He actually put his hand on her shoulder pulling them closer together. He was obviously in need of a hug. "Oh, Double Dee, I'm sorry."

"Does Eddy really mean that?" Edd cried.

"I don't know. Did you?"

Edd sat up from her shoulder trying to grasp words together. His mind was so shriveled up. It was like how he used to feel so confused before Ed and Eddy came into his life. That was the whole reason why his parents give him that label maker. To make things easier. For who?

"Oh, May, I've been felt so unbalanced in my entire life," he said with a sob in his throat.

"Eddy, are you sure breaking up with eddy was the right decision?"

Edd shook his head.

"Can you please tell me why?" May begged practically grasping her skull. "Nobody understands! You were perfect for one another! And happy! You need him! Look, why did you decided to date him?"

This question made Edd perk up. The tears stopped falling as he smiled so big. "Oh, May, Eddy's wonderful. He'll put you before himself. He's kind, selfless, funny, and he has helped me through so much."

"What about the accident two months ago?" Edd's face immediately lost all the light and happiness that it had. He stared at the world with this blank hopeless look. The same expression in the hours they rescued him after the shark attack. "I know you don't want to remember. You need to talk about it. Eddy protected you."

That horrific day never left Edd's mind. The nightmare image of the shark biting into Eddy's leg made Edd wake up from his sleep screaming almost every night. Edd was afraid to go to sleep. Not just because of seeing an image, but knowing he had nobody.

And nothing even happened to him? He wasn't the one who was bit. Edd was helpless crying out in hysterics.

"He same to me to calm us both down. Eddy wrapped us in a blanket and forced himself to stay conscious for my sake. And he made me focus on better, happier thoughts." Edd explained.

"Then why did you break up with him?" May asked, aching to know the answer.

"I was thinking about the swamp," Edd answered. May remembered hearing about that story from Ed. It was an awful prank. "I was thinking about when he immaturely pranked me into thinking he was dead just to buy a laugh," Edd stood up walking forward through the grassy patch having a realization.

"Oh May, I made a horrible mistake!"

"You don't say?" May answered in a sarcastic tone.

"Eddy is not the person he once was! He didn't do this on purpose. He protects me no matter what. And even if he gets into trouble, we do it together!"

May was relieved that Edd finally figured everything out that she stood up, threw her hands into the air and shouted, "Hallelujah! Come on, let get outta here. You need to talk to Eddy."

Edd went to follow.

But, he couldn't move.

Looking down he saw his feet dissolved into this thick oozy mud.

"My feet are stuck," he said to May who had just started walking off.

"What?" May asked.

"Ugh, my shoes are going to get filthy– whOoaa!" Edd's voice shouted in alarm due to descending over his ankles into the ground.

"Double Dee, you're scaring me! Can we go please?" May asked. It was unlike Edd to joke around like this.

"I'll be with you in a second. I… ugh… oh, oh my," Edd became increasingly worried as any little movement he made caused him to sink. The mud was becoming thicker and oozier growing tougher to move.

"Do you need me to…"

"Stop!" Edd screamed thrusting his hand to stop May from coming any closer.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's quicksand!" Edd announced. Surprisingly he didn't sound as alarmed as he thought. Maybe because he knew about this topic. Still, he never thought he'd be in this situation. For real.

"Quicksand? I thought that only existed in movies!"

Edd steadied himself, staying perfectly still. Staying still never did any good. Everyone still sank. His heart pounded deep within his chest. Though he couldn't make his insides which were panicking to the brim making the outside.

"May, May, calm down and listen to my instructions," Edd sait to her hearing his own voice whimper. It was an awful feeling when a bog of cold mud was pressing against your legs. "You need to go back to camp and get Ed and Eddy."

"What? No! I can't leave you!" Tears sprang into May's eyes. She felt like a helpless little child.

"You can bring the rope. Please, I know you can do this." Edd himself did not want to be left alone in this bog which was already past his thighs. It was the only way possible.

"Okay, okay…" May reluctantly agreed. "Can you grab that stick to your side? You can hold yourself up better."

It was a struggle to try and move, but Edd was able to reach the small branch planted into the land and hold himself with better buoyancy. His purple shorts were only starting to hit the muddy surface making him go out of his mind.

"Hurry, please?" Edd pleaded with clear fright in his voice. A bead of sweat slipped off his face falling into the mud and dissolving.

"I'll be back soon, Double Dee! I promise!"


	4. Chapter 4

" _W-What?"_

" _Eddy, what you incorporated us into yesterday was irresponsible." Edd went on now painfully looking at him. He was hugging himself trying not to cry._

" _Isn't that who I am? Double Dee, there has to be more!"_

" _I think dating has affected us, Eddy. Knowing that we can… have intercourse has distracted us from our formalities and daily routines. Would you have stolen that boat if we weren't dating?"_

 _Eddy couldn't speak anymore. He shoved his face to the side hoping this was all a nightmare or a crazy hallucination from all the drugs the doctors had him on. Unfortunately, his mind felt clear and he was thinking about his own feelings._

" _Please, forgive me, Eddy. We can still remain best friends."_

 _Edd's hand touched his shoulder making Eddy flinch. He moved his arm away. His elevated leg made it difficult for Eddy to rotate his body around so he wouldn't have to look at Edd. Instead he turned his head so he could stare out the window. Two birds flew together. One of them separated, but the other followed._

 _When Eddy turned around Edd was gone. Down the hallways he could hear running footsteps along with a person crying._

"Are you okay?" Ed asked Eddy.

Eddy heaved a heavy sigh, obviously trying to save face. "Yup. I'm wonderful." Eddy answered in this low tone of voice that sounded nothing like himself.

Ed wrapped his legs together uncomfortable from the silence. "Why did you say that to Double Dee?" he asked. "I thought you told me you missed him."

"Yes, I do! You think he's making this any easier?!" Eddy shouted. "Honestly, I don't know how I could ever stand being with him! Maybe it is best we broke up."

"Don't say that," Ed said to him. "You were happy."

Eddy sighed, letting his head sink into his hands. "I was," he sniffled.

The friends spent a few seconds in silence basking in the scenery. Ed put a comforting hand on Eddy's back. He could feel how angry, and hurt, and confused he felt. This was one of the worst summers any of them had. There was no way Ed could mend his broken heart.

"Am I really trouble, Ed?" Eddy asked, letting the tears fall.

"No, Eddy. You're a good bad boy."

That did make Eddy giggle. "That's what Double Dee likes, and needs."

"You know he still wants to be with you."

"So, why did he break up with me?!" Eddy asked, flinging his hands throughout the air. "I stole a boat, I know that was wrong! He wanted to spend time with me, too. The whole incident really messed him up."

A realization hit Eddy. He never thought until now how affected Edd had been. He didn't have anybody to talk to like Eddy. The nightmares he must have ensued at night. Eddy felt all the more guilty that he never called to see how he was. He always called Edd when they were friends when a crisis was going on.

"We need to help him," Eddy said.

"That's what I have been thinking, Eddy. When I picked him up for our camping trip I almost had to hold his hand to get him to come outside. We shouldn't have left him alone."

Eddy looked over the view once more. The trees. Two birds flying together. "Do you think we should get back together?"

"Yes, you need to! Please, talk to him, Eddy. It would make you both happy again."

Eddy smiled, though he should have had this revelation months ago. Edd was always the one to point the facts out. Guess he really did need him.

"Ed! Eddy!" May screamed, practically scrambling out from the woods.

Eddy stood up when he saw her panic stricken face. "What is it?!"

"Double Dee! Double Dee… h-he…" May was so out of breath that she couldn't form words.

"What happened? Where's Double Dee? Is he hurt?" Eddy asked practically shaking the girl out of her skin.

"Find the rope! Double Dee's trapped in quicksand!"

Eddy's heart burst instantly flashing back to that awful memory. there was no way he was joking like the cruel prank he pulled just for attention sake.

"Where the hell did he put the rope?!" Eddy yelled, his heart pounding out of his chest.

"Is it in one of the tents?" May asked as she grasped her head.

"Maybe Double Dee put in back in the car. Where are my keys?" Ed asked feeling around his pockets.

Tearing apart the camp wasn't going to help the matter. They couldn't focus knowing Edd was in danger, his lifeline slowly diminishing.

"Come on!" Eddy yelled, running towards the woods.

"But, what about the rope?" Ed called out already following behind Eddy.

"We'll figure somethin' out when we get there!" Eddy ran like lightning praying that Edd would be okay. He was never going to let him out of his sight again!

—

Edd sank passed his hips. The quicksand was pulling him deeper into its grip. His heart continued to pound as he did everything to stay completely still. How did staying still help anything? You still sank. The mud slowly creeping up your body. Microscopic germs were probably crawling along his legs or into his pants for that matter.

 _Calm down, think positive, Double Dee._

Any little movement made him sink further. He was only trying to look down the pathway to see if anyone was coming.

He couldn't wait for help. Edd had to help himself in some way.

Edd pushed upwards on the stick. The stick was planted on the hard earth near a forest of grass. He couldn't slowly feel his body left out from the muck.

To make matters worse the stick snapped.

Edd let out a scream sinking below his hips. His mind started racing, growing more hysterical as he waved his arms through the air. If his arms or even his hands touched this surface they were going get stuck. How would he pull himself out after? Edd's head moved around as if it were an owl trying to find anything to pull himself free.

 _Calm down_ , Edd said to himself. _Panicking only makes everything worse._

Edd looked down the pathway again. It was getting tougher to see the lower he disappeared under the earth.

What if Eddy didn't want to help him?

No, he couldn't let those dark thoughts invade his mind. Positive thoughts.

The dance with Eddy. His first kiss with Eddy. Eddy singing the 'itsy bitsy spider' to make him feel better during… their incident. The shark. The shark bit Eddy! Edd broke up with Eddy believing him to be a danger! The shark was the danger, not Eddy!

Edd looked up. A tree branch was right above him.

A light bulb went off in Edd's mind.

He took off his flannel shirt. _Aim wisely. Concentrate._ Edd whipped the flannel shirt like a cowboy did with a rope. He was able to tightly wrap it around the branch. Yes! Now Edd had to shimmy up his shirt. Oh, why didn't he go to the gym more often?

Sweat dripped off his face once Edd realized that the branch he was pulling on wasn't strong enough. It was dangerously bending making little snapping noises. Edd emitted little whimpering noises, praying each little moment he pulled himself free. He could feel his shirt riding up in back as the cold mud pressed against it.

The branch could no longer hold Edd's weight and broke off. Edd sank wel over his stomach to his chest! His flannel shirt landed in the mud along with the branch. How was it that objects like branches, or rope, or even books could float against quicksand?!

Edd shivered. The mud was cold the lower he sank. There was nothing holding him up below. It was becoming tougher to breathe with the thick muck pushing against his chest slowly pulling him in further. His shirt was getting filthy. Oh, that was the least of his worries!

He wanted Eddy here.

But, Eddy hated him. Why wouldn't Eddy want to rescue him?

Edd had no idea what he wanted as his life was slowly slipping from his hands.

He closed his eyes in wait for the end.


	5. Chapter 5

"Double Dee!" Eddy called out. Edd's heart burst never feeling so happy to hear Eddy's voice. Eddy practically screeched to a halt having not been aware of where he was going. If Ed and May weren't there he would have fallen into the hands of the quicksand.

Edd reached his shoulders slowly feeling his arms start to submerge into the quagmire.

"Eddy…" Tears formed in Edd's eyes. He was too scared to speak, let alone make any move. He was shivering out of fear along with the cold chill the deeper he sank into the mud.

"It's okay, we're going to get you out of there," Eddy said, earnestly. He knew he was faking the worst smile, as he sweat enough to fill up a bucket. Eddy's mind spun in a million different directions. This wouldn't be happening if he didn't fight with Edd.

"Hold my arm," Eddy instructed to Ed. He had no idea if this were going to work or not but anything that may free Edd.

Ed held onto Eddy's arm as he slowly pressed one foot onto the surface of the bog. The ground gave way a lot quicker then expected making the lower half of Eddy's leg disappear.

"We have to think of something else!" May alerted, visibly fearful. Ed held her hand in order to calm her in whatever way he could.

"What else can we do?!" Eddy yelled growing more fearful by the second. Edd was well past his shoulders beginning to sink to his neck.

"There aren't any sticks long or strong enough," Ed examined. "Unless we tie some together."

"We don't have any rope been dip!"

"And it will take too long!" May added.

"What else can we do?!" Eddy was near to having a panic attack as his breath hitched in his throat.

"L-Lay flat," came Edd's shaking voice. "Someone lay flat on their stomach. You'll be able to float against the surface of the quicksand, reach out and grab me."

"That would work. Eddy, May, hold my legs and…"

"Hold on a minute!" Eddy interrupted.

"Eddy, we don't have a minute!" May argued.

"Who's says you're going to reach out and grab Double Dee?" Eddy confronted Ed.

"Well, Eddy, I'm uh… lighter…"

"Lighter? What's that supposed to mean?" Eddy retorted.

"Nothing. I just feel the surface could hold me better…"

"So, you're saying I'm fat?"

"Would you two stop arguing and decide who's going to lay flat?!" May shouted making everyone jump.

Eddy got down on his stomach and instructed Ed and May to hold his legs. He struggled across the sticky muddy gooze. It smelled like rotting garbage, or worse manure. No time to think about that. Now wasn't the time his annoying weak stomach. He only sank a little bit but as Edd specified Eddy did end up floating against the surface. How long it would hold him for was another question.

Edd's arms were about to give way as the quicksand slowly took him further. He whimpered a terrified cry upon his own chin touching the cold surface.

Eddy was about a foot away. He reached his arms out and said softly, "Edd, give me your hands."

Edd was too afraid to move, let along speak. The mud was only a few inches from entering inside his mouth. "I-I don't think I can…"

"Come on, everything is going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of there," Eddy said as he patiently waited for Edd to make a movie, though there wasn't much time. His own heart pounded fearing he may get stuck. Then what would happen to Ed and May? Was it possible that he could drag them in too?

Eddy looked into Edd's swimming eyes seeing his own reflection. He was there. He was here. He should have been there during the dark times when Edd was alone with nobody to talk to. Everything was better together. Now this whole world's were at risk of being torn apart.

"I'm scared, Eddy," Edd whimpered, sinking further over his chin.

"Me too. Slowly reach your hands out, grab my wrists, and we'll pull you out. We're going to get out of this together. Just like the shark attack. I'm not going to give up on you."

Ever so slowly Edd lifted his arms further out from the muck and reached to Eddy who grabbed hold of him.

"PULL!" Eddy instructed, but was already being pulled along the surface with Edd in tow. It was the perfect time as Eddy's mouth just disappeared under the dark ooze choking on the muddy water.

The three pulled the shaking, coughing teengaer to the hard surface. Eddy immediately wrapped Edd, who was hyperventilating, in his own flannel and hugged him close, cradling him as if he were a child who awoke from a nightmare. Technically it was a nightmare.

"Breathe slowly. Just like how we do. Slow counts. In 1-2-3…. Out 1-2-3…." They kept repeating this calming act until Edd's breath was slow and calm. It was reminiscent to how they passed the time singing while waiting for help to arrive when they were attacked by the shark.

Edd still shivered however. His body was chilled from the cold temperature of the mud. It also looked as if he were struggling not to lay his head on Eddy's shoulder. His eyes were locked on something. The faded stitches on Eddy's leg.

Eddy put his hand on Edd's cheek, making him look away from their past. A warp of happiness swept through them. Edd stared into Eddy's eyes. They were back to being warm and loving, wanting to protect him at all cost.

"Are you okay?" Eddy asked.

"E-Eddy, I-I'm sorry," Edd struggled to speak. "You're not trouble! You were only trying to protect me and yet I completely ignored how you bravely ignored your injuries for my sake. And you saved my life again." Edd trailed off staring lovingly into Eddy's eyes who were also crying. Edd went as far to put his arms around Eddy's neck in both support and to bring them closer.

"I should have been there for you, sockhead. I'm sorry, too."

"I love getting into trouble with you," Edd admitted.

"I love being happy with you." Tears fell from Eddy's eyes. Finally, he could cry again.

Edd touched their foreheads together. "Will you be my boyfriend again?"

Eddy smirked. "There's a magic word you know."

Edd beamed feeling his heart sing. "Please?"

"I would love to, babe."

Edd melted away and kissed Eddy deeply on his lips having missed the warm, soft sensation of one another's lips. Eddy held him close, wrapping his arms around Edd's slender body to warm him up and to connect their missing puzzle piece.

Ed and May were relieved to see their friends back together. The wounds were mended. Love was restored.

But, Edd and Eddy's kisses didn't stop there.

It was Edd's tongue which invited itself into Eddy's mouth. They lied down into the dirt, Eddy on top of Edd was the latters hands smoothly rubbing along his shirt.

"Um, guys… you, uh…"

"There's still time for a hike," Ed awkwardly stated.

Their words only fell on deaf ears as Edd and Eddy happily made out in the dirt. Maybe it was a mistake, but as soon as one of them mentioned the tent being a better place they were stuck with loud moaning noises..

As they strapped on their hiking boots Ed and May knew it was best to leave Edd and Eddy alone. They were happy. Protected. Safe in the hands of love.


End file.
